


【花鸟花】双O车

by YourRamsay



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRamsay/pseuds/YourRamsay
Summary: 想写姐妹磨逼，结果写不了那么香。
Relationships: 花鸟组
Kudos: 10





	【花鸟花】双O车

⚠️⚠️⚠️一时激动瞎几把写的，不要计较任何细节！！！！！

当Jack察觉不对劲的时候，他如常地对身体的反应选择无视。一直以来只要他想，他就能在所有人面前表现出他最理想的状态。被本能折磨显然是无比痛苦的，但他乐于其中。

Arthur第一次想知道别人的第二性别，那种带着侵略性而诱人的气息，他应该断了这种念头，应该赶快离开，应该拿出抑制剂来避免更糟糕的情况。他知道这意味着什么，他是一个Omega，这般好奇别人的第二性别很容易让自己陷入极其危险的境地。

地铁到站停靠，许多乘客都在这一站下车。车厢几乎空了，Jack注意到对面的小丑收起他不时递过来的眼神，头上那亮色假发对他的体格而言过于夸张，衬得他整个人更瘦小。无论怎么打量，都不像一个Alpha该有的模样。

发情期提前到来也许并不是自己身体出现了什么变化。他想要什么呢。Omega的确能以信息素让另一位Omega被迫发情，但这在Jack的认知中，除了一些圈养多个Omega的恶趣味Alpha用这招折磨自己犯了错的Omega们，使之纷纷因陷入发情期而痛苦难耐以外，根本没有任何意义。

Arthur为自己被凝视感到飘飘然的快乐，他的身体开始热起来。他决定和对面的那个人对视，两种omega信息素很快地炸开似散发，在车厢不流通的空气中交织，甜腻到令人眩晕。

Arthur大笑起来，低头把脸埋在手里，信息素的味道愈发浓烈，止不住的笑让他浑身都在发抖，假发套掉在了地上。

Jack看着对面乱糟糟的长发和瘦小颤抖的身躯，想到了某种发情的小型兽类，Omega又怎么样呢，有感觉就够了。他躁热得很，一动一举之间都觉得自己在燃烧，被困在火焰里。

他一定觉得我是什么怪物。Arthur想，都是自己咎由自取。他有些绝望地想着，收不住笑，该死的怪病害了他一辈子。没有人愿意要你，怪物。他感到最后一丝力气都被自己的第二性别的欲望夺去了，身体被怪病和欲望支配，酸软颤抖。

他想在下一站就走，地铁开始减速了，马上又要进站了，应该快点走，他宁愿去深夜无人的街道上等发情期过去，也不想在对方面前发病还发情……虽然他更想做的是抓住对面的Omega，让他和自己身体缠在一起—他无法想象两个Omega这样做，他只想和那个人这样做。这是奢望，他的生活只有被嘲讽、被白眼、被殴打的资格。他尽了全力站起来，这才发现这车厢是如此狭小，两人的距离并没有他想得那么远。

Arthur没有想到Jack一把将他拉到了身上，扑鼻的信息素味道让他头晕目眩。他以为对方是要把他打一顿，或者就他地铁上对着别人发情的行径进行一番羞辱。但是没有。他的外套和马甲被对方堪称温柔地脱下，放在了长椅一边。

“剩下的自己来。”

Arthur听话地去解衬衫扣，瘦得见骨的身体逐渐露了出来。

这是在地铁上！他告诉自己，但这并没有唤起什么羞愧的情绪，手上的动作甚至没有为此停下半秒。

这样的刺激让他兴奋，下面流了不少水。

Jack扶着Arthur的腰让他挺直了腰板，低下头咬住他的裤链拉开，中间湿透的布料紧贴着饥渴难耐的私密之处，Arthur后知后觉地害怕起来，揪上Jack的头发。

“你在想什么？”Jack皱了皱眉，抬起头。

“不。”Arthur脱口而出，“不……”

地铁停下，开始报站。

有一人踏入了车厢，瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴张开，但未等他尖叫，已被一枪毙命。

“你会用枪？”Jack把枪放在一边，又从Arthur的衣服口袋里掏出了他的红鼻子道具。“你想用哪个？”

Arthur尚未从枪声与那个瞬间倒下的人的惊吓中恢复过来，Jack的手指隔着他的内裤揉弄起来，这才让他意识到发生了什么。他想逃走，想立刻马上回到家里，这个人根本不可能是Omega，他一定是被骗了。

“你想用哪个？”Jack又一次询问道，语气远没有刚才足够耐心。

你的人生就是个悲剧，认命吧。Arthur想着，点了点头示意自己更想用红鼻子。

Jack把红鼻子交到Arthur手里，推了推他的身体。Arthur便听话地从他身上下去，站在晃荡的车厢里，看着眼前穿戴整齐的人，他觉得自己真是太可笑了。Jack可不管Arthur在想什么东西，“它难道不能填满你吗？”Jack笑着问。

Arthur不知道是要说什么，不管是Yes还是No都是很糟糕的回答，

Jack没有什么耐心，抬手将Arthur单薄又湿透了的内裤拨了下来。

“那就看看能不能填满它。”

“不要。”Arthur绝望地说。

“你自己选的。”Jack拿起枪在手里把玩。

Arthur在晃来晃去的车厢里僵硬地站了一会儿，思考者要不要把枪抢过来，开枪自杀，一死了之。许久，才慢慢地把那道具小球向自己双腿间移动过去。颤抖的手和酸软的双腿像脱离了他的身体一样，他只能感觉到温热的东西从自己的身体里流出来，Omega就是这样的，别人的强迫和羞辱会让Omega的身体更加快乐，Arthur安慰自己这是因为他是一个Omega，而不是他自己想要这样。他用一根手指慢慢地进入自己的甬道里，那里不是他第一次进入自己了，只是他第一次在别人的注视下这样做。Jack开始脱掉他自己的裤子，Arthur低着头，只能看到Jack光裸的小腿。

Omega用两根手指把的阴道口撑开，Arthur觉得自己快要晕过去了，他呼吸困难，后悔不迭。这不可能，这根本不行。那里怎么能塞得下去。

Arthur抬起头，想讨价还价。

他看到Jack在用手枪做一些意味特殊的动作，他在比划抽插，那漆黑的枪身上有水光。Jack舔了舔嘴唇，朝他笑起来，接着，又用枪指着他。

Arthur咬了咬牙，把那红鼻子道具球向自己双腿之间挤进去。车厢骤然一震，他一下子就跌倒在地上。可是那该死的东西竟然没有掉出来，而是更深了—他疼得觉得自己肯定出血了，那里应该是一大片红色。他想到等他回家的时候，一定是一瘸一拐，腿不敢合上的样子，妈妈会问他怎么回事，他会难以启齿，应该找什么样的理由？

Jack发出一声惊叹，用脚踢了踢躺在地上不敢动的Omega。你不会死的，只是一个小球而已。Arthur听到Jack这样说。Omega的阴道韧性很强。

Jack见Arthur一动不动，站了起来。Arthur闭上眼睛，不敢想他会被怎样对待。

Jack蹲下身，把Arthur疲软的阴茎握在手里上下撸动，Omega的阴茎相对较小，在硬起来的时候也只能达到和一部分Beta差不多的状态。Jack为他手淫了一会儿，见成效不大，便用舌头舔起来，不时用嘴含住整根。

Arthur不明白他为什么会为自己口交，也不知道是时间让他适应了疼痛还是他害怕的原因，阴道似乎容纳了球形异物。他感到自己在Jack的嘴巴里硬了起来，继恐惧和疼痛之后，他又被羞耻所包围。但当他看到Jack骑在自己身上，扶着那硬起来的性器把自己沉下去的时候，他几乎忘了自己在干什么。湿漉漉的阴道和Jack轻声的喘息让他感到奇怪的征服感，这是他从未感到的情绪，躺着的应该是这个湿到每一次起落都发出水声的家伙。他抓住Jack的肩膀，但显然他的力气没有这个高他不少的人大。

可是Jack顺了他的愿，任由Arthur把他压下身下。当然是有条件的：

“把我操爽了，我就让你也爽。”


End file.
